Inevitable Issues
by kyouko68
Summary: It is the day where every Fairy Tail yaoi lover fears. The Day when NaLu is finally cannoned. But when it happens, only Gray will be the one to suffer through it. Only for a mature audience. Lemon included.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah! New story guys. It's a Two-shot though. This fanfiction was made from the realization that NaLu is going to cannon and there's literally **_**nothing **_**we can do about it. But even if they cannon, it will most certainly not sink my ship! It won't even put a leak in it godammit! Who's with me!**

Inevitable issues

"Congratulations you two! I knew you guys would make an adorable couple." Mirajane squealed happily. There was a crowd of guild members circling around the new couple.

"Aw come on guys! It's not that big a deal!" Natsu laughed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, guys. Just pretend like everything is the same like always!" Lucy's face was also flushed with discomfiture.

"Nonsense!" Mirajane frantically scribbled stuff down in a notepad. "We need to plan an engagement party, a wedding, a child!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Mira!" Lucy waved her hands dismissively. "I don't think we need to think about those things anytime soon."

"C-congratulations guys. I-I give you two m-my best wishes!" Erza stuttered as she shook the life out of Natsu.

"What's all the commotion about?" Gray walked entered the guild hall to notice everyone crowding around one table.

"Natsu and Lucy finally realized their feelings for each other!" Lisanna answered. "I can admit that I had a crush on him for a while, but I can't stop him from being with Lucy. There just way to cute for each other."

"Is that so?" Gray glimpsed the two shying towards all the attention. "Hehe, I never thought the flame head had it in him." Gray chuckled almost to himself. He felt a pang in his chest. Almost like something was torn inside of him.

Gray easily brushed it off like he's done many times before. He decided to go tease the two like a good friend would. "Haha, you guys are together now huh?" he walked up to them and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Man, I knew you wasn't gay." Gray laughed in a joking manner.

"Shut up, Gray! At least I _have_ a girlfriend!" they laughed and threw playful punches at each other. Natsu and Gray had almost the perfect bromance. Gray knew that this was all it was going to be. Really close friends. Nothing more.

The guild celebrated just like when Alzack and Bisca apparently got together. Gray did his best to put on a mask of contentment, especially when the crowd chanted for Natsu and Lucy to kiss.

It wasn't until the middle of the party when Gray snuck out of the guild hall. Whenever he'd run into someone he'd just that he was turning in for the night. Gray was actually going to a local tavern in Magnolia.

He didn't want to be around his friends any longer because he'd have to smile and pretend that he wasn't in a bad mood.

He sat at the bar ordering a few drinks. Gray was no longer a minor since he was technically twenty five years old. He knew that Natsu and Lucy were bound to fall for each other someday, so Gray mentally prepared himself. Though, he hadn't expected that it would have this much of an impact on him.

One drink after another. With every glass his mood began to plummet even more. He eventually lost track of time and noticed that it was one in the morning. The bartender claimed that Gray had enough and refused to serve him anymore.

Wobbling and staggering on his feet, Gray made his way on the streets. He didn't really know where he was going, but he tried his best to navigate his way home. _To go home, alone. Again._ He thought bitterly.

"Gray?" he heard a voice behind him. Gray froze as he could recognize that voice anywhere. "What the hell are you doing out so late?"

Gray slowly turned to face him. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, Natsu."

"I was dropping Lucy off at her house. May I ask why you're going the wrong way? Your house is that way." Natsu pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tch, I don't need your help." Gray was going to switch direction when he lost his coordination and tripped. Natsu caught him in time and helped him stand again.

"Gray, h-have you been drinking?" Natsu sniffed at the intoxicated ice mage. Gray tried shouldering the other away.

"I'm fine!" Gray's voice slurred as Natsu pulled his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go buddy." Natsu helped Gray keep on his feet as they walked. Gray was nearly unconscious as his face was buried in the other's shoulder trying to take in Natsu's sweet smell. "You ok there Gray?" Natsu asked. Gray mumbled something incoherent, but it had something to do with betrayal.

Once they were at his home, Natsu led him to his bedroom. They only made it in the middle of the hallway before Gray stopped walking and refused to move. "Come on, Gray. You're making this harder than it needs to be." Natsu complained.

Natsu tried to take Gray's arm but suddenly Gray forced him against the wall, pinning him by his shoulders. "Hey! What the big idea?"

"Why Natsu…? I've been so good to you…" Gray pressed his body to Natsu's and nuzzled his face against his neck.

"Uh…Gray?" Natsu tried to push the other away, but Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist. "W-what are you-ah!" Gray unceremoniously cupped Natsu's crotch.

"I want you, I need you." Gray's other hand moved up to unzip Natsu's jacket.

"S-stop you, pervert!" the dragon slayer struggled to be free of his grasp. "Let go of _mgh_!" Gray crushed his lips on Natsu's. He ravaged the dragon slayers mouth, tasting his warm tongue on his. The torturous hand kneading Natsu's crotch had successfully made him stiff. "_Ahh!_"

"You like that…?" Gray whispered huskily, nibbling tenderly on Natsu's bottom lip.

"N-no! D-don't touch me like th-that!" Natsu whimpered. He jumped when he felt Gray's other hand squeeze his bottom. Natsu gave an unmanly squeak.

"God, I want you right now." Gray growled. Natsu didn't expect it when Gray lifted him over his shoulder and made his way to his bedroom. Natsu thrashed around, still confused at how Gray can be this coordinated right now.

"Let me go ya jerk!" he hissed. Gray kicked open his door and brought him in, plopping Natsu on his bed. Before Natsu could recover Gray was already on top of him. His hands on either side of him had Natsu trapped.

"Mmm…" Gray sounded like he was looking at a piece of meat. Natsu felt slightly fearful at what the ice mage had in store for him. Gray once more leaned down to capture Natsu's soft lips. Natsu was least confident to let the other do this to him, yet couldn't find the strength to push him away.

Natsu gasped when Gray grinded his hips into his. The male on top of him kept his mouth on Natsu's, sliding his tongue inside. Natsu's mind was like a whirlybird. He slowly began to kiss back as he was losing all resolve.

Gray managed to get both of their jackets off and tossed somewhere. Gray moved his lips down to Natsu's torso. He flicked his tongue over one nipple. "Ah…" Natsu moaned quietly. Moving his hands down Natsu's smooth hips, he hooked his fingers around the hem of his pants the pulled them down slightly, exposing Natsu's semi hard member. Natsu gasped.

Gray took it in hand and began stroking it slow and teasingly. "You look so beautiful right now." Gray mumbled.

"Gray…I ahh…" Natsu bucked into his hand. "S-stop! Th-this is w-weird!" While all this was happening, Gray was really keen to get to the main event. "Gray I-I'm gonna hah…!"

Before Natsu could make his release, Gray gripped the base of his member, preventing him to do so. "H-hey! Why'd you-?"

"Shh…" Gray pressed a finger to his lips. Natsu frowned deeply. Ice mage chuckled then pulled the rest of Natsu's pants off and tossed them somewhere. Natsu yelped. Gray pushed his soft milky thighs up to reveal Natsu's tiny pink opening.

"How cute." Gray commented. Natsu pushed his hands down in an attempt to cover himself. Gray looked up to see Natsu's face flushed with embarrassment.

"D-don't look!" he stuttered. Gray grabbed both of his wrists and lifted then above his head. Grabbing a tube of lotion with his free hand he poured it on his miraculously freed member. He stroked himself, lubricating his aching erection.

Without any other delay, he pressed his tip to Natsu's opening. The flame mage bit his lip and shut his eyes in preparation. "J-just be gentle…" Natsu whispered quickly. Gray didn't seem to hear him as he pushed himself inside his velvety cavern.

"_Ahh_!" Natsu screamed and arched his back off the bed. His hands went to grip the bed sheets above his head. "T-too big!"

"Ngh, don't fight it…" Gray began to slide in and out. Natsu groaned in pain. After a moment Gray's pace began to increase. "Oh god…I've wanted this for so long…"

"G-gray! Ahh…hhn.." Natsu moaned out as each thrust became more pleasurable. His hands flew up to unintentionally scratch down Gray's back.

"Your _mine_ you hear me? Mine…" Gray growled possessively as his thrusts became hard and rough. Natsu's eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. He couldn't believe how much this was having a positive effect on him. It felt so…_good_.

"I can't…t-take it anymore- _AH_!" Natsu moaned louder than ever. Gray hit something inside of him that made him see stars. Noticing this, Gray's thrusts increased in vigor pounding into the same place over and over again. "Ohh~! Gray…there…ahh!"

"Ah, you're so goddamn sexy…" Gray groaned. Natsu was pretty flexible, but he has never had his knees so close to his ears as they were now. He was really close to his release, he could just feel it.

"A-almost…yes…I'm coming! _Gray_!" Natsu felt his own warm juices spill on him abdomen. He nearly fell asleep from the intense orgasm. Gray on the other hand had his release as well. Natsu felt his bottom drip with warm liquid. Gray collapsed on top of the other, resting his head on the junction in between Natsu's neck and shoulder.

He tapped the ice mage on his shoulder. "Gray? You're kind of s-still in me." Natsu sweat dropped when he heard snoring coming from him. Natsu tried pushing the oaf off of him. He was only able to get him to roll over. His slid out of him with a wet sound. Natsu groaned quietly.

After lying there for a while, he realized all the problems he's gonna have to deal with tomorrow. _Shit…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two for everyone's convenience! It's not very long so…consider it an epilogue or something. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Part 2:

Gray awoke that morning without opening his eyes. His head already throbbed and his back ached. _Dammit, what the hell happened last night?_ He thought irritably. He opened his eyes only for them to be burned from the light streaming through the widows.

"Argh, who the hell opened my curtains?" he grumbled as he sat up lazily. Gray's head felt as if he were being hit over the head multiple times. He took a quick glance around his room. _Man, I need to clean up someday._

"Gray? You're awake." he looked up to see Natsu peaking through his door.

"Hey Natsu. What are you doing here?" Gray's curiosity rose when Natsu walked in holding a coffee mug and wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts. It was too big for him, but then again that shirt was big on Gray as well.

"Oh, you don't remember what happened last night?" Natsu gripped his for arm self-consciously and his face dusted pink. Gray racked his brain for any events that happened last night. He remembered getting drunk that's for sure. The rest of the night seemed hazy, but he can give a mighty good guess of what_ did _happen.

Gray felt his face heat. He felt incredibly guilty now. "Oh god. Oh god, please tell me I didn't…" Gray placed a hand over his forehead and right eye preparing for the worst. As an answer Natsu shifted uncomfortably on his feet looking embarrassed.

"Oh no, I'm such an _idiot_!" Gray collapsed back down on his bed. He looked back at Natsu apologetically. "I am so sorry, Natsu. I-I was drunk a-and I probably forced myself on you. Oh man, it wasn't supposed to be like this." Gray's forearm covered his eyes.

"I-it's fine Gray. I'm not mad at you, so you can stop beating yourself up already." Natsu chuckled. He gave Gray the coffee mug full of water. "I figured you'd have a headache when you wake up so I got you some water.

Gray drank it gratefully. "But I-I don't understand. I thought…I thought you loved Lucy." Natsu smiled sadly.

"I know…I do it's just," Natsu looked as if he was trying to explain something different. "I love her in a way that one simply can't do without. But you see Gray; our relationship runs deeper than that. What we did last night, I don't think I can imagine doing such things with Lucy."

"Are you sure you feel that way, Natsu?" Gray asked hopefully. He never would have imagined that Natsu would love him the way Gray did.

"Yeah, but what am I gonna tell Lucy. I'd break her heart. Either that or she'd break mine. Physically." Both of them shivered at the thought.

* * *

"Natsu, there you are!" Lucy greeted the dragon slayer with a hug as him and Gray walked in. "It's a bit late, I was wondering where you were." She leaned up to kiss him but Natsu awkwardly chuckled and pushed her away gently.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." Natsu rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Lucy tilted her head questioningly.

"I don't think we should…be in a relationship…yet." Natsu set a terrible poker face and crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, I'm just the kind of guy who needs his own space you know. Hehe."

"Ah-huh…" Lucy was looking incredulous, smirking knowingly. "So your saying that you don't want to be with me right now. What's the _real _reason you don't want to be with me?" she looked him over suspiciously.

Natsu gave into her feminine whiles. "Gray! Abort, abort! She knows too much!" he flailed his limbs around in defeat. Gray face-palmed. _Idiot._

* * *

"Yatta! We did it Juvia!" Lucy high fived the water mage.

"Wait, I don't understand. Shouldn't you be sad?" Natsu questioned in complete confusion. Gray was also confused. He pictured this to be more of a dramatic scene.

"This plan worked sooner than Juvia has expected." Juvia rejoiced.

"Hold on. Shouldn't _you _be disappointed that Gray's with someone else?" Gajeel asked skeptically. Juvia cupped her cheeks like a fan girl.

"Juvia does not mind that Gray-sama has a homo-sexual relationship on the side." She claimed.

"I can't believe you guys planned all of this! I feel a little betrayed here!" Natsu yelled, spewing fire everywhere.

"Oh come on Natsu." Lucy pinched his cheeks mischievously. "At least you got _something _out of it." She said in a highly suggestive manner. Both opposite mages blushed in embarrassment.

Minus the constant playful teasing, the guild had another party that day. Many of the guild member got drunk again, despite of how early the morning was still. (Cana, quote on quote: Didn't give a damn.) Everyone else couldn't be happier.


End file.
